Cheering Up The Doctor
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ratchet gets grumpy, Optimus and Megatron step in to help him. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I only own Camilla.**

* * *

 **Cheering Up The Doctor**

"Soundwave, is it just me, or does it seem Ratchet is very grumpy today?" Camilla asked.

"He has been very grumpy today and for the past few days," the former silent 'Con said. "He's been snapping at everyone and growling at them when they've tried to talk to him."

"I wonder what's got him in such a foul mood," the lady spy said thoughtfully.

It seemed the whole base was aware that Ratchet was in a very bad mood, but none of them knew it was because of an invention he was working on and was having trouble with. It was an Energon transporter, which if working, would transport Energon directly to the Energon safes they had on base. But every test he had done so far was having no effect and it bothered him to the point that he was testy with everyone.

Even the Twins, who were known to play pranks, steered clear of Ratchet, not wanting him mad at them. Even Prowl and Optimus had gotten a small bit of Ratchet's growling and snappish attitude and were concerned for him.

Then, it hit the breaking point when Soundwave, Starscream, and Predaking found Eclipse in her room and crying. "Eclipse, what's wrong, little one?" Starscream asked, picking up the small dragon in his arms.

"Why are you crying, Eclipse?" Soundwave asked, gently rubbing her head.

"Did you run into trouble on your daily flight?" Predaking asked, hoping the little one hadn't.

Eclipse looked at them with watery eyes. "Daddy ignored me," she said with a whimper.

"What?!" Starscream asked in shock.

The little dragon sniffled. "I wanted Daddy to play with me, but he said he was busy and just ignored me no matter what I did to get his attention," she said, crying again.

"Oh, little one, I'm sure he wasn't ignoring you on purpose," Soundwave said, refusing to believe the medic would ignore his daughter on purpose.

She looked up at him. "But he was and he was working on something, but I don't know what," she said.

Predaking decided they had to cheer up Eclipse. "Eclipse, why don't you come flying with the three of us?" He suggested. "You can even show us your new aerial moves."

Eclipse looked at him, her eyes still watery. "R-Really?" She asked. "You guys would spend time with me?"

"Of course we would," Starscream said, seeing what Predaking had in mind.

"Perhaps we could even teach you a trick or two," Soundwave suggested with a smile.

That sealed the deal for Eclipse and she happily wagged her tail, eager to go flying and have fun.

* * *

Little did they know that Megatron had heard them and had heard Eclipse's tearful explanation as to why she had been crying. Deciding enough was enough, the former warlord marched for the medbay, deciding he was going to set the medic straight once and for all. After all, no loving father would make his daughter cry and he knew that while Ratchet probably didn't mean to make Eclipse cry, it was still no excuse for him to ignore the little sparkling that they were all so fond of.

He was almost to the medbay when he heard a loud bang followed by angry growling. Concerned, he rushed inside and stopped in surprise at what he was seeing.

Ratchet was currently on his back on the floor with his arms pinned over his head by something the former 'Con didn't recognize. The medic's arms were pinned from the elbows up, the device holding him down securely. He then saw Megatron standing there. "Megatron, get this thing off of me!" He demanded.

The mech nodded. "And after, you and I are going to talk about why you've been so grouchy lately," he said.

"There's no time for talking!" Ratchet said with a growl. "And I'm fine!"

Seeing the white-and-orange mech was dismissing any attempts to talk, Megatron narrowed his eyes until an idea hit him and he smirked as he recalled when Starscream had been too terrified of him to let him come near or even talk to him until the former warlord had captured the seeker and tickled him to pieces, which had not only put the seeker in stitches, but helped both of them to become close friends.

Well, since Ratchet was apparently not willing to talk, Megatron decided he was going to 'persuade' the doctor to talk and stop being grumpy.

The medic was about to demand that Megatron stop standing there and staring at him and to help him out when he saw the smirk on the former warlord's face. A very mischievous smirk.

Megatron then approached and kneeled down by Ratchet's legs, making the medic slightly nervous, nervousness that grew when the former 'Con rested the tips of his claws on the orange-and-white medic's hips. "Megatron, if you dare, I'll make sure your next checkup is a long one," he threatened.

"Such an idle threat, Doctor," Megatron said, still smirking. "And that's not a nice thing to say to someone who is trying to help you."

Before Ratchet could berate him, silver fingers began wiggling into the medic's hips, his weak spot that he couldn't stand being tickled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MEGAHAHAHAHAHATRON! STOHOHOHOHOP!" Ratchet demanded in a grumpy voice.

Megatron clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Still being grumpy, Doctor?" He asked. "Well, that just won't do."

One thing one could say about Megatron is that he could give a serious tickle torture and that was just he was planning to do to Ratchet, who could do nothing but laugh as the former 'Con kept up the tickle torture.

Optimus had been on his way to the medbay to talk with Ratchet when he heard the medic laughing but also sounding very grumpy. Curious, he looked in to see Ratchet pinned to the ground and Megatron tickling him, which resulted in the medic laughing, but still sounding very grumpy.

Well, the leader of the Autobots decided Megatron had a terrific idea and entered the medbay. "Mind if I lend a hand, Megatron?" He asked.

"Not at all, Prime," Megatron said with a grin. "Ratchet is, as humans put it, a tough nut to crack."

"Indeed," Optimus agreed with a chuckle before going for Ratchet's underarms, which resulted in more laughter from the medic, but he still hadn't lost the grumpiness. "Hmm. Being stubborn, is he?"

Megatron decided to tickle Ratchet's hips harder when he felt his claws catch on the hip armor and it felt slightly loose. The former 'Con grinned as he carefully worked on gently loosening the medic's hip armor. Having had experience removing Red Alert's stomach armor when tickling the paranoid bot, loosening the hip armor was a piece of cake, which now meant that he could now get at the wires and protoform underneath the armor.

Which is exactly what he did.

Feeling the silver fingers wiggling directly onto the sensitive wires and his protoform, Ratchet finally lost it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out.

"Well, well," Megatron said with a smirk. "Could it be?"

"It sounds like it," Optimus said with a chuckle. "Ratchet can't stand it if the wires and protoform at his hips are directly tickled."

"In that case, I'll continue."

Ratchet was in stitches as the two mercilessly tickled him and he was rapidly loosing strength. "HELP! MERCIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIY!" He pleaded.

"My, my, did you hear that?" Optimus asked Megatron.

"I did," Megatron said, again tickling the exposed protoform and getting another shriek from Ratchet. "I'm not hearing any more grumpiness, but I'm not sure if it's completely gone yet."

"PLEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!" Ratchet pleaded. "I'LL STOHOHOHOHOHOP BEHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHING GRUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUMPY!"

Nodding, the two mech stopped, freeing Ratchet and helping him up. "Now, what was causing you so much grief, old friend?" Optimus asked.

"A new invention I'm working on hasn't exactly been going as I hoped," Ratchet admitted.

"That can be frustrating," Megatron said. "Perhaps you should take a break. A little sparkling we know was very upset that her daddy wouldn't play with her today."

Ratchet's eyes widened. "Eclipse," he said softly.

Just then, they heard squealing and Eclipse flew in, a big smile on her face as she saw her father watching her. "Daddy! Look what I can do!" She said excitedly as she began flying in a quick circle, creating a small twister before a sonic boom rocked the base. Eclipse, surprised that she had done a sonic boom, landing on the ground and hunkered down as she saw the mess she had accidentally made. "Oops," she said sadly.

Ratchet looked around, but was relieved to see it was mostly spare parts flung around with a few of his tools. Nothing major, but then he saw his invention was upside down and missing a vital component. "Ah, so that was why," he said, finding the right component and fixing his invention, testing it on the spare junk.

The tests were successful and he smiled. "Now it's ready for when we find more Energon to mine," he said. "It will transport it directly here to base."

"An ingenious idea, Doctor," Megatron said, impressed. "That would help if the mines are far away or if we're attacked by our enemies and can't get the Energon back to base."

"Yes," Optimus said.

"Just got to make a few more and test them and they should be ready," Ratchet said before looking at his daughter and smiling. "By the way, where did you learn that twister and sonic boom trick, sweetspark?"

"Uncle Starscream, Uncle Soundwave, and Uncle Predaking showed me the twister trick," she said. "But the sonic boom wasn't part of it."

"Ah, but you were going very fast with that twister," Megatron said with a smile. "No doubt that caused the sonic boom attack, and a very impressive one too."

"I must agree with Megatron," Optimus said. "A very impressive maneuver, little one."

Eclipse smiled before seeing her father come over and pick her up and hold her in a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to you earlier, sweetspark. My invention was giving me a lot of trouble," he said.

"It's okay, Daddy," she said. "But...can we play now?"

Her hopeful voice and puppy eyes made him smile. "Of course," he said as they all headed out. Megatron and Optimus looked at each other with smiles.

"Looks like the doctor is all cheered up," said the former 'Con.

"Thanks to a little intervention on our part," Optimus said as they watched the father and daughter bond some more.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
